camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest to Moscow's Depths
Important Information This quest isn't motivated by a dream or some form of godly intervention, rather, Alice is simply attempting to uncover her essentially non-existent (to her knowledge) past, and that of the father she knows next to nothing about. Unfortunately, things are never quite that simple, and the past always has a way of (sometimes literally) clawing its way out. Quest Members #Alice Aslanov - Flamefang (Child of Nyx) #Lynn Marie Bennett - User:BachLynn23 (Child of Morpheus) #Alexander Su'apa'ia - Onyx (Child of Thanatos) The Quest As the first rays of morning light begin to shine between the leaves and branches of Long Island's trees, Alice Aslanov sits leaning against one of the large columns marking the entrance to camp halfblood, and looks up at the dappling of light across the grass; her eyes unmistakably filled with a wonder rarely seen outside young children, or rather unusual adults. She turns to the large raven suddenly perched upon her large pack of necessities. Alice: I've never been up this early, isn't it beautiful? The Raven caws loudly, and Alice nods knowingly, turning back to look at the sunrise; presumably waiting for her companions. LynnMarie: She walks up, yawns a bit, stretches, sees those two and comes closer. She barely knew Alice, and she'd really only met Alexander a few times in passing, but she was eager for any excuse to get out of camp for a bit, especially Europe, as she hasn't been there in a few years since the trip between her 9th and 10th years of school. She has a large messenger bag over her shoulder, that she had a friend of hers in the Hecate cabin put a temporary enchantment on to be bigger on the inside, so she could fit all her stuff comfortably, and also make it so it's not as heavy as it should be with all the stuff inside. "Hey guys, hope I'm not too late, couldn't find my phone, then couldn't find my sword, then....well." She blushes a bit. "Anywho, so how are we getting to the airport? If you want we can take my SUV, and I'll just park it in the extended parking lot thingie so it's there when we get back. Er.... I mean unless you already have transportation figured out." She stops talking and waits. Alice: She makes a small noise and spins to confront her attacker. Oh, Alexander, I should have known! then noticing LynnMarie and hurriedly composing herself Hello, nice to meet you Lynn Marie. I bought tickets for the plane, but I didn't think about getting there... so thank you for your offer. Lynn Marie: She shrugs, "It's no bother, I like knowing we have a ride waiting for us when we return, cabs.... cabs tend to make me nauseas, especially after that time I had to take the Gray Sister's cab that was.... unpleasant to say the least." She smiles. Lynn Marie: She raises an eyebrow curiously, "I'm not sure they make vehicles without cupholders, at least every vehicle I've ever been in had cupholders. Wellllll, except that truck Jeff had, but that was an older truck, and I think he tore the cupholders out, though why I'll never understand as much cof...." She suddenly stops mid-sentence, realising she's babbling. "Umm sorry rambling, bad habit of mine, so are we ready to go?" Alice: She focuses, looks up, and smiles; having briefly drifted off in thought during the brief conversation. Yes, I think so, can you get the car, Lynn Marie? Lynn Marie: "Oh you can just call me Lynn, or Marie, whichever." She pulls her keys out and walks away from camp a bit, towards an area that's used for parking, either for people buying strawberries or for campers with vehicles, including the camp vans. She walks up to a Green SUV and unlocks it, opening the back for them to store their stuff in, and then gets in the driver's side and starts it, presuming that they will close the rear hatch when they are done. '''Alice:' Grabbing her pack, she makes her way over to the SUV and tosses it into the back, before taking the seat directly behind the driver and asking with a little confusion: ''Shotguns? '''Lynn Marie': She chuckles quietly to herself, then answers. "It's a slang term for basically saying he wants to sit in the front passenger seat and 'called' it first before anyone else." Once they are both in, she puts her seatbelt on, and pulls out, making the fairly short trip to the nearest airport, only hitting a bit of traffic on the way. She finds the car park where you can pay by the week, gets a ticket, and then parks the car. "Here we are." Alice: She looks up at the airport entrance. It's been a long time since I was here... and then down at the tickets I think we are looking for Terminal A. Oh, here, you should have these. She gives Alex and Marie their tickets. Lynn Marie: She adjusts her bag now that they are through security and takes the tickets. "Blah I hate taking my shoes off in public places, makes me feel so.....blah." She looks around and sees a sign for the correct terminal. "I think it's that way guys, and by the looks we've only got 20 minutes before they start boarding, assuming they start on time." Lynn Marie: She sits own next to him, after stopping to buy a bottle of water and a magazine, "I have, especially international flights." 10 minutes later they start boarding first class and such. Alice: She makes her way into the line behind Marie. I've only ever been on one plane before... Lynn Marie: She stows her messenger bag under her seat once she finds it, an aisle seat. Then sits down, and gets ready to take off, putting her seat belt on, and pulling out her magazine to read. Alice: Taking a moment to remove a book from her pack, she stuffs it into an overhead compartment before taking her seat across from Alex and Marie; remembering to put on her seat belt after being momentarily distracted by the on-board entertainment. She then turns to address Alex's question and nods. Yes, of course. From what I have read, criminals are often moving, but if we can find the right kind of people, we can find the right kind of information. And don't worry, there are many of the "right kind of people" in Moscow... Category:Quests Category:Flamefang